Ultraman Eclipse
by AntuGalah
Summary: An Ultraman had found a way to use the dark energy without corruption as he heard the rumors of Geed and Orb. but the other Ultras are not happy to learn of the possibility of using dark energy, as they are afraid of the new birth of Belial would come. which is why the Ultraman who's name is Eclipse had been charge to be arrested and right now is on the run.


In space an orb of light in yellow and purple colour move in unimaginable speed, on it tails there are 7 red orbs that are chasing after him. The yellow and purple orb manoeuvre toward the meteorite course hoping to be able to lost them. But the red orbs prove to be tenacious as no matter how many times it cut the corner or dodge the meteorite at the second possible time they are still chasing after him.

The red orbs have finally come close to the yellow and purple orb and they crash themselves to it hoping to stop it from run away from them. The yellow and purple become weaken at the final strike made by the red orbs causing it to crash to a large meteorite.

Kneel at the centre of the crash where the yellow and purple orb is a figure in humanoid form with yellow and purple stripes on his body. It seems to exhausted following how much the breath in the air (even though they are in space). The red orbs that is chasing after it land in front of the figure and took the position to surround it, cutting off any way for the figure to run away.

The 7 of the red orbs turn into a humanoid that have the same appearance as the one that is kneeling right now. The one standing in front of the yellow and purple stripes figure, that have a dot on his chest started to shout in tone of authority "By the law of the land of the light you, eclipse are under arrest.".

The kneeling figure tilt his head, so he could stare the one who had said the word. He then rises to stand up with some difficulty, he spoke with a questioning tone "is it wrong for me to uncover the knowledge that might be able to help us to fight the darkness Zoffy?". The now named Zoffy seethe in anger at the one in front of him. "fighting the darkness with the use of the dark energy, doesn't mean that it will help us in defeating darkness! We will be corrupted by the dark energy first, and lost our sanity before we able to fight the darkness.".

Eclipse is still sceptical at Zoffy word as shown by his next word "but, what about ultraman Orb and Geed, both of them had use the dark energy but still able to retain their sanity.". Zoffy rebutted by saying "ultraman Orb is the key figure to the Orb-50 and ultraman Geed was born with Belial dark energy, but it is overpowered by ultraman light energy, so he won't be corrupted by his father dark energy.".

Seeing that how Zoffy reject his word no matter what, Eclipse sigh thinking the ultras in front of him is an idiot. He had found a new weapon for Space Garrison to use to fight their enemies but they reject his finding. No matter how many times they met enemies who had use the dark energy to become both equivalent or overpowered to the power of the light, they still reject the use of darkness that could help them.

Honestly Eclipse doesn't understand what they are afraid of, as he had found a perfect way to use the dark energy without it corrupting them. He is the perfect example to the use of the dark energy, shown by the purple stripes on his body that is the side effect of the use of dark energy that he had accumulated. But he still retained his mind, he a scholar who never learned to fought before four years ago has become stronger with the use of both light and dark energy.

Seeing that there is no other way to run from Zoffy, Eclipse decide to use his backup plan. A plan that he doesn't want to use but have no choice. This plan might cause some outrage to the galaxy and the land of the light. The Space Garrison will give an order to 'kill if seen' if he uses this plan but then again, they were the one that force him to use it.

Zoffy who still give Eclipse a glare that could kill, had already adopted a stance that could change from defensive or offensive manoeuvre. Waiting for Eclipse to make a move, the other ultras follow his example surrounding Eclipse, some of them even take a high vantage point to cut Eclipse from flying.

The silence stretch as time goes on then Eclipse move fly straight up, the ultras that already position themselves from the high vantage point responded by flying toward him, ready to tackle Eclipse in airborne.

Meanwhile, the others that stand on the meteorite started to shoot their energy blast to slow down the run away. Eclipse dodge the energy blasts by dash to the right, he then went straight to a large meteorite. The ultras that shoot the energy blasts started to fly chasing after him, leading them is Zoffy himself.

Meanwhile the other three ultras that already flying is on Eclipse tail, never letting him out of their sight. They also started to throw energy blast toward Eclipse, but Eclipse dodge it with ease. As he arrives in front of the meteor that he was heading to, he started to spin and land his feet on the meteor only for him to jump and went past the three ultras. Eclipse right hand went toward his left wrist and with a flick appear a large kite shield with the symbol of sun in his right hand.

The kite shield was two times his size and its suddenly shine as Eclipse pour his light energy to it, this in turn cause the kite shield to become four times than its previous size. He pushes the shield toward the three ultras until they smash toward the large meteor hard, they stuck inside the meteor and seems to be knock out.

Behind Eclipse the other three ultras together with Zoffy started to shoot their energy blasts to corner him at the same meteor the other stuck to. But Eclipse swung his shield behind him, his shield suddenly transforms into a round shield with the same sun symbol. The shield deflects the energy blasts back to the pursuers, two of them was hit by the deflected energy blasts causing them to crash to the meteor.

This leave only Zoffy and another ultra. Zoffy seeing the chance to capture Eclipse become dwindling, he known that he needs to use more force than needed because of how stubborn the scholar in front of him. He nods at the Fodder ultra sending a message toward him and he nod back as if he understood what the message is. Zoffy shoot spacium beam toward Eclipse, seeing the beam Eclipse change his shield back to kite shield and slam it in front of him, using it to protect him from the destructive energy beam.

Meanwhile the fodder ultra sneak behind Eclipse ready to ambush him. Eclipse doesn't notice the fodder ultra as his attention is only toward Zoffy. He knew Zoffy is the most dangerous individual for he is one of the esteemed ultra brothers. The reason as to why he doesn't use the energy shield to protect himself from every direction, is because different than dark energy that has a high regeneration, he still doesn't know how to use it as effectively as other dark ultras. Meanwhile the light energy is limited and he only great at using it for defence, because he was never a fighter more of a scholar.

This cause the fodder ultra to able to caught him off guard as he grabs Eclipse from behind and grapple him. Seeing that Eclipse had been caught Zoffy stop shooting his beam and started to walk toward him casually, he though that Eclipse won't be able to escape because even thought the ultra that caught is a fodder, he is still one of the space garrison soldiers. Only for Eclipse to suddenly summon a sword in his left hand, by putting his left hand to his right wrist.

The sword took form in the shape of a rapier and Eclipse stab the fodder ultra with it in the right abdomen of the fodder ultra to avoid any serious damage toward him.

Seeing his comrade being stab by Eclipse, Anger took Zoffy and causing him to dash toward Eclipse as fast as he could. This in turn took a surprise for Eclipse as he was just free from being grab by the fodder ultra only for him to get tackle by Zoffy. What more his reserve in light energy had becoming dwindling as his constant use for defence.

Seeing this he use the technique that will give him both advantage and disadvantage. He started to expand a large amount of light and dark energy that it push back Zoffy as far away as possible but he was stop in mid-air. Seeing that Eclipse was trying to do something Zoffy immediately dash toward him only for him to greeted with a large explosion.

This pushed back Zoffy again but stronger. He took some time to stop in mid-air again, after he balance himself in air he stare back at the plume of dust that was made by the explosion cause by Eclipse.

As the dust dissipate a new figure suddenly stood at the same place Eclipse was. This figure different than Eclipse has a body colour in black ebony with white stripe around his body. Zoffy could not feel any light energy from this figure, only dark energy. This in turn cause him to worried as to what this mean but he still need a clarification.

"Where is Eclipse!" Zoffy said in stern tone hoping that it doesn't turn as what he though.

The figure tilt his head upward looking at Zoffy in the eyes, seem to be thinking what he should said as he kept on staring. Finally he talk without any hesitation.

"Eclipse is no more, for I am ultraman Fengari" he said toward Zoffy.

Hearing the words spoken from the new dark ultra Zoffy has a new objective now, and that is subjugate the new ultra and keep him in dark to avoid others alien to know his existence.

He took a stance ready to fight this time more seriously, he doesn't care whether the dark ultra injured or not. As he doesn't want another catastrophes happen again in this universe. They have already free from Belial constant Domination and come back and so he must capture this dark ultra and lock him behind the bar.

The dark ultra now named ultraman Fengari sees Zoffy taking a battle stance, he too adopted a battle stance by putting his left hand on his right wrist and summon a sword in the form of katana, the said katana has a symbol of a crescent moon. He holds the sword in front of him facing the blade toward Zoffy.

The silence stretches on as they keep staring at each other waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

Fengari was the first to move dash toward the flouting Zoffy while holding his katana diagonally ready for a left heavy swing. Zoffy meanwhile dodge the slash by move forward and lower his body while folding his right hand into a fist. He punches Fengari straight toward his abdomen, his attack releases a large shockwave as his hit has cause Fengari to fly toward the same meteor that he was standing on.

It wasn't even a surprise for Zoffy had fought many opponents that are many times stronger than both Eclipse and Fengari. Fengari who receive the hit fainted as to the unimaginable pain he could felt from his abdomen.

Seeing the fainted dark ultra, Zoffy left a sigh as this incident has cause a lot of complication. He just hopes that the Neo Belial Empire doesn't know about the new-born dark ultra.

As Zoffy complenting what he needs to do, doesn't realize that there is a humanoid figure who had ran away from the fight. The said humanoid figure appearance has a body in the colour of silver like both Zoffy and Eclipse except his stripes is yellow and orange. He is already at a long distance that he won't be detected by Zoffy.

His objective is to run away as far away as possible. As he keeps on travel by flying, he found a planet at the very edge of the sector of the galaxy. Exhausted as he lost a large amount of light energy during his travelling, he decided to hide in the planet and wait for Fengari to come back.

If it was Eclipse, he would have avoided the planet that he had stop, for in that planet there are four ultras living there. The planet that he is hiding is called Earth and it is the planet that have a highest invader rate in the universe.


End file.
